bluesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Lee Hooker
John Lee Hooker (August 22, 1917 – June 21, 2001) was an American blues singer, songwriter and guitarist. He was born in Mississippi, the son of a sharecropper, and rose to prominence performing an electric guitar-style adaptation of Delta blues. Hooker often incorporated other elements, including talking blues and early North Mississippi Hill country blues. He developed his own driving-rhythm boogie style, distinct from the 1930s–1940s piano-derived boogie-woogie style. Some of his best known songs include "Boogie Chillen'" (1948), "Crawling King Snake" (1949), "Dimples" (1956), "Boom Boom" (1962), and "One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer" (1966) – the first being the most popular race record of 1949. Category:Musician Genre Chicago Blues, Modern Blues Songs * I Don't Wanna Go To Vietnam * I'm Goin' Upstairs * I Love You Honey * Want-ad Blues * Rock Me Mama * Red House * King Snake * The Motor City Is Burning * Stuttering Blues * My Dream * No More Doggin' * I'll Never Trust Your Love Again * Weeping Willow Boogie * I Can't Quit You * House Rent Blues * I'm Gonna Git Me A Woman * Catfish * Maudie * Walkin' The Boogie * You Don't Move Me Baby * Process * Let's Make It * Goin' Mad Blues * Bang Bang Bang Bang * Shake It Baby * I Put My Trust In You * The Story Of A Married Woman * Church Bell Tone * How Long Blues * Rockin' Chair * We'll Meet Again * Mr. Lucky * Terraplane Blues * Bluebird * Goin' To Louisiana * Worried Life Blues * Water Boy * John L's House Rent Boogie * Never Get Out Of These Blues Alive * Find Me A Woman * Annie Mae * Sailing Blues * Tupelo Blues * Four Women In My Life * Backbiters And Syndicaters * She's Mine * Moon Is Rising * I Like To See You Walk * I'm Wanderin' * Welfare Blues * Let Your Daddy Ride * R.m. Blues * Boogie Rambler * Playin' The Races * Strike Blues * Three Long Years Today * Mama, You Got A Daughter * Huckle Up Baby * It Serves Me Right To Suffer * Country Boy * Queen Bee * Gonna Use My Rod * Canal Street Blues * Doin' The Shout * Just You And Me * Sally Mae * Meet Me In The Bottom * You Talk Too Much * Lucille * Boom Boom * Rollin' Blues * I'm So Excited * I Got My Eyes On You * The Feelin' Is Gone * My Baby's Got Something * Hold On Baby * I Need Love So Bad * Dimples * Blues Before Sunrise * Democrat Man * Burnin' Hell * I Want To Hug You * Wandering Blues * Thought I Heard * You're Looking Good Tonight * Sugar Mama * Down Child * Five Long Years * Mad Man Blues * I'm Leaving Baby * Groundhog Blues * When My First Wife Left Me * Will The Circle Be Unbroken * Good Rockin' Mama * Let's Talk It Over * Wobblin' Baby * Chill Out (things Gonna Change) * I Need Some Money * No Substitute * Think Twice Before You Go * Waterfront * Kick Hit 4 Hit Kix U * Please Send Me Someone To Love * Mini Skirts * Dizzy Miss Lizzy * Boogie Chillin * No Shoes * Mean Mean Woman * High Priced Woman * Hobo Blues * Leave My Wife Alone * I'm In The Mood * One Bourbon One Scotch One Beer * Everybody Rockin' * Baby How Can You Do It * I'm Mad Again * Black Snake * Little Wheel * You Know I Know * Birmingham Blues * It Hurts Me So * Baby Please Don't Go * Let's Go Out Tonight * Baby You Ain't No Good * Big Legs Tight Skirt * The Healing Game * The Right Time * I'm Bad Like Jesse James * Down At The Landing * Crawlin' Black Spider * Bottle Up And Go * Frisco * Father Was A Jockey * She's Gone * Peace Loving Man * It's My Own Fault * The Healer * Louise * Cold Chills All Over Me * Baby Lee * Time Is Marching * Tantalizing With The Blues * Money (that's What I Want) * Keep Your Hands To Yourself * I Miss You So * This Is Hip * Mustang And Gto * Peavine * Don't Look Back * Whiskey And Wimmen * Kiddio